Cinderella, Told From the Stepmother’s Eyes
by Puurr
Summary: *Complete* She thinks she’s prefect, but she’s not. My daughters are much fairer then she will ever be. A Cinderella story with a not so nice Cinderella named Lindsay.
1. Chapter One: A Different Cinderella

****

Cinderella, Told From the Stepmother's Eyes

****

Chapter One: A Different Cinderella

****

By: Fairylady

A/N: Ok, this is not the original Cinderella story, but I hate it when I read a story and it Cinderella is always the victim! I think that sometimes the ones who seem to be the cruelest of the bunch is actually the nicest, but was turned evil from wick stories told by only one side of the story. This is a story about a stepmother who has to deal with a stepdaughter who doesn't love her and cares for nothing but herself. This was all written because of a English!! I need to pull my grade up from the D and make it into a B- at least! Yikes, wish me luck, my fellow writers and readers!

*********************************

She thinks she's prefect, but she's not. My daughters are much fairer then she will ever be. It maybe that my daughters cannot do all the things that other maidens can do like cook, sew, sing, or play an instrument, but they are prefect in their own ways. Annabelle maybe a skinny little runt that always daydreams when she should study and Christine is a little bit chubby for a young maiden of her age, but they are both my beautiful daughters.

Lindsay, or Cinderella as my daughters have taken to calling her, is skinny also and has a bony body that looks almost sickly. She was like that before I even meet Stephen, Lindsay's father. Oh, how I loved that man, but his daughter always looked at us with a hateful glee in her wicked brown eyes. Yes, she hated us first there is no doubt in that. Her exact words to me when I first came here were, "You will never be my mother and I will never treat you like a part of _my_ family!" She was sixteen then, a young maiden herself who loved to do everything from horseback riding to dancing in the fresh spring rain when it fell.

I felt sorry for her in a way back in the good days when Stephen was still alive so I decided to give the girl another chance. She was the one to ruin it when she cut both Annabelle's and Christine's hair down to their very scales and then burned the hair so not even a wig could be made out of the beautiful locks. My lovely daughter's were never able to forgive her, but I was even though Annabelle and Christine begged me to punish her. Stephen and I both talked about her punishment that night and came up with the idea to send her to the church and see if anything was wrong with her.

For three days they were gone, two days of traveling and one day talking with the priests, before they finally came home and Stephen said that his little Lindsay would be all right now, but when a heart learns to hate it is hard to change it. The night after they came back Lindsay took all of my clothes and burned them all in a large bonfire in the front yard. Stephen was boiling mad and I was weeping as I watched all the good money I had saved up just to buy most of those dresses gone in a simple act of hate. What made it worse was the fact that my wedding dress that Stephen himself bought for me for our wedding was on top being charred into black ashes. Then it was my turn to never forgive her.

One year later Stephen died because of a bad heart or that is what the doctor said. Lindsay was sad over the death of her father, but when I tried to comfort her she spit in my face and ran off into the forest. From that day on she has been working in the house we all share as a servant. She can leave when she wants, but she has stayed with only the reason of being home. Now she is nineteen and my daughters as well, each looking for a husband, except for Lindsay as she continues to sulk in the hallways and clean everything in her rags she insists on wearing.

That was only the beginning. Lindsay grew much worse as time drew on, but no matter what she did I never expected what she did the very last time I saw her.

************************************

****

A/N: Just to let all of ya know, I do have this story all done and if you want to see the end, all of ya just need to review, but no flaming please for I always find a way to punish the flamer.


	2. Chapter Two: Going to the Ball

****

Cinderella, Told From the Stepmother's Eyes

****

Chapter Two: Going to the Ball

By: Fairylady

A/N: Sorry it took so long, but I have been busy. Tomorrow (if I can) I will try to get the last chapter up. If I can't get it up tomorrow then I will do it Saturday. That I can guarantee. If you be readers that like my writings I will try to get my other stories updated, but lately I have been having troubles in life and in health (do not worry! I am not dying!). Well, this is the second to last chapter! That is right! Soon you will get the surprising end to this story! And also I got a 10/10 on this story for English and now my grade is up to a C+! Yes!

Reviews:

Mrs. Snape: Sorry this chapter took so long, but you know how life is sometimes, but you still have to wait for the ending. Sorry. I will be sure to put it up before the end of this week.

Dragon-of-the-north: Yes, villains always get the blame for it and their side of the story is never told. Usually only the people who you think are the victims or are good at heart get their side of the tale told. Maybe I will do other fairy tales from the villains POV.

Firefly: Well, I am glad that I was able to boost your confidence for writing and I am also glad that you are going to continue to write. Just keep my advice though for I almost stopped writing stories because of one reviewer (and unfortunately it was my first review ever!). I will be waiting for your next chapter and I hope you like this chapter, too. It is not as short as I was planning, but I thought I should give you guys more since I took awhile to update.

*********************************

As the days became shorter and I aging slowly, Lindsay came into the library and handed me a letter from the palace. It was an invitation to go to the King's ball or as I like to call it, a gathering of pretty young maidens for his son to look though and pick one to be his bride. I laughed when I read the letter in the elegant writing before I looked up at Lindsay, who still stood above me with hope in her eyes.

"You wish to go, don't you Lindsay?"

"Yes, step-mother." Her reply was plain with no emotion at all, but I could see that this was one thing she really wanted to do.

"If you promise to be good and treat my daughters and I with respect, I see no reason for you not to go. Will you be able to find a dress for the ball in time or would you like to go out with us and pick out a dress?" I asked sincerely hoping she would take up the offer.

"I can find my own dress, _thank you_." A sigh left my lips before they formed into a thin line. No matter how hard I try I never could get her to look at me even as a friend.

"All right, Lindsay, if you can find a dress for the ball and be able to good and treat us with respect you may go to the ball." Slowly she stepped away from the couch I am laying in and heads for the door, but I have one other thing to ask her. "Lindsay, will you please go and inform my daughters about this ball? If you need to you may wake them from their beauty sleep and also tell them that they need to get ready to go to the market." I do not know what she did after I asked her to do that stuff, but I do know she left after I turned my attention back on my book I was reading before.

All things had gone smoothly, my daughters had picked out dresses that they both fit into and looked lovely in and nothing happened between Lindsay or my daughters and myself. It was during that time I truly thought that our whole family could finally pull together and be one family, but on the night of the ball everything I was hoping for turned into ashes in the wind.

Lindsay wasn't able to get a dress made or bought in time for the ball and was crying in her room because she wouldn't be able to go. I had figured something like this was going to happen so I had bought an extra dress that looked to be Lindsay's size so I went into her room and told her not to cry as I handed the dress towards her. She was happy, but did not thank me at all as she pushed me out of the door so she could change.

When she finally came out it was time to leave, but I was able to put some light make up on her face and decorate her with some of my jewelry. Then all four of us almost rushed out of the door and into the carriage with the ball on our minds. After about an hour ride in a noisy carriage we spotted our first sight of the magnificent palace that the ball was being held at. It took us yet another hour just to get out of the carriage and walk up the stairs that lead us into the shining jewel.

I was the first to walk in with Lindsay by my side and Annabelle and Christine behind us. That was the most joyous moment in my long life when I thought we could all be a big family and care for each other and Lindsay would stop her work as a servant, but I was wrong to think anything would change after that night. When we entered the palace, all of us got separated, but I did not worry too much. I knew Lindsay could take care of herself and that my two daughters would stick together as they had their own fun.

Yet, I never knew how well Lindsay could take care of herself or make decisions so quickly and rationally. I learned differently when the Prince had found his bride-to-be. I do not believe the shock has ever wore off from what happened at the end of the King's Ball.

************************************

****

A/N: Ok, I will keep this short. REVIEW!! PLEASE!! Flamers get punished and reviewers get rewarded! 


	3. Chapter Three: True Colors Shown

****

Cinderella, Told From the Stepmother's Eyes

****

Chapter Three: True Colors Shown

By: Fairylady

A/N: Third and final chapter! My first finished story!! Ha ha ha, thank you English!! Thank you all reviewers! They were all lovely. And thank you Dragon-of-the-north for reviewing me the most, but I also must give a big thank you to Mrs. Snape and Firefly for they, too, reviewed and brightened my normally dark day!! Ok, for the ending of this, ALL OF YOU MUST TELL ME HOW IT IS!! I know how endings can be and I always think the ending should be the best part of the book, beginning the second best, the middle worth reading, and the stuff in-between worth telling. Enjoy the last chapter! 

Reviews:

Dragon-of-the-north: Thank you for your words of encouragement! I really need them and love them! You are also the one who has reviewed all the times and I bow down to you in deep thanks!! Yes, I know the feeling that the stepmother has for some of the girls in my school are basically the same thing as Lindsay is. Thinking they are better then everyone else most of the time. Do you have an idea for a Fairy Tale with a villain that needs the truth told? Please, do tell and I will check up on it and see about writing it.

Thank you all reviewers!! Your written wrds have lifted my heart up!! 

*********************************

It was an hour later when the King made a surprise announcement. His son had finally met the maiden of his dreams and his future bride. I felt sorry for the poor maiden who would have to live in a world full of rules and a list of can dos and can't dos, but when I finally saw with my own eyes who it was, my mouth hung open and almost touched the ground. There standing next to the Prince was Lindsay, a smile of pure innocents lighting up her face. The smile stayed there until she saw me and then it fell to a wicked frown, but I could still see a small smile hidden in her fake distress.

With one long bony finger she pointed at me and spoke softly to the Prince, who began to look angry and began to walk towards me. My blue eyes must have shown in surprise and confusion as he came closer before stopping a foot or two away from me. 

"Here," he spoke in disgust. "I believe these rags belong to you." Stretching out his arm and dropping a bundle I hadn't seen before, I gasped when I saw the very dress I had bought and given to Lindsay so she could come to the ball was torn and full of mud. I had not noticed the new clothes that my stepdaughter was wearing until I saw her dress laying in front of me.

"Lindsay, how did you dress become so...old in less then maybe an hour or two?"

"You gave me these rags the day my father died, you old hag," Lindsay snarled. "Do you not remember?" Old hag, how could I have thought that the monster standing next to the crowned prince could ever have been part of my family? Behind me I heard gasps from my two daughters as they stood behind me with confusion on their faces.

"I will have to ask that you and your daughters leave my father's home at once or face the penalty of the dungeon." I listen to the Prince threaten my daughters as well as myself, but I didn't care about his weak words for stronger words were rolling around in my head as I looked hard at Lindsay. 

"I hope you are proud of yourself, Lindsay," I sneered. "You now have power in your filthy, lying hands." With those words I could have signed my death warrant, but i cared not. Turning with all the grace I was taught since I was three, I ushered my daughters towards the doors and without looking back we left. 

Years went by and I was surprised that my daughters and I were not thrown out of our home and sent to a far away country were we wouldn't have to deal with the problem of my stepdaughter trying to get revenge on my family. Here in the same little house that I have lived in since I married Stephen and became apart of this family I tell my part of the story. 

No Fairy Godmother, magic pumpkin, or anything in that matter had ever happen only the smooth lies of a young maiden who thought everyone was against her when she could not have her way. For that I am sorry that the Prince married her, but I do hope that she has had a wonderful life and will always know that I am here in this home that she grew up in. Forever will I be willing to take her in for she showed some compassion to my daughters and myself even though it wasn't for very long. She is still my stepdaughter named Lindsay by her mother and father, but called Cinderella by her stepfamily. 

************************************

****

A/N: Last chapter. *Sniff* it is all done! Oh, well, there are many fairy tales out there that need the told to be told. Tell me a fairy tale and I will check up on it and see if I can tell you the other side of the story. Thank you for reading!!!

(Don't forget that Flamers get punished and Reviewers get rewarded!)

^__^


End file.
